hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
L'Anse Saint Jean
L'Anse Saint Jean (アンスサンジャン Ansusanjan) is a fanmade character for the webcomic and anime Hetalia Axis Powers. She represents the Municipality of L'Anse Saint Jean in Quebec, Canada. Her human name is Audrey Williams, Audrey being a popular Quebecois name and Williams being the last name of her big brother, Canada. All rights for this character go to her creator, Buono Tomato. If any Quebec OC would like to associate with her, I'd be glad. Appearance L'Anse Saint Jean is a rather short character, being under five feet tall. She often wears warm clothing in darker colors that absorb heat. Her hair is a golden blonde shade. She wears it in pigtails with little designs. One is a Fleur de Lis, the other is a crown. Those are the symbols on her flag. Her bangs are rather rugged, especially the left side. This represents the beard of Suivez Achilles, a man who was portrayed in many statues of hers and is a dearly missed citizen. She also has a ragged campfire shaped ohage similar to Canada's. It represents camping as an attractions and the fjords of Fjord-du-Saguenay national park. Her eyes are a varient violet-blue-gray, a little more lake-colored than Canada's. Her glasses are also similar to her brothers. Her most commonly worn torso ensemble is a purple jacket with a white and fleecy hood over a loose blue t-shirt. She also wears a plaid skirt with black leggings and boots that are similar to uggs. She is often portrayed with a paint brush behind her ear. Personality L'Anse Saint Jean is a shy and soft-spoken appearing girl. People who she doesn't know or are too loud startle her. However, she is friendly and kind to all who she knows well. She is interested in art and nature. She loves sculpting, painting, and drawing especially. She also enjoys camping in Fjord-Du-Saguenay. Despite being a bit of an introvert, she is a bit of a pervert even if it doesn't show. Her favorite snacks are maple flavored things, but she also enjoys warm and fresh bread products. Instead of one big fear, she seems to have a series of small ones, including but not limited to the dark, England, many of the bigger nations, her fjords being destroyed, and spiders. Relationships Though she has some friends, the rest of the bigger nations and micronations are too loud or scare her. Aerican Empire Main Article : Aerican Empire L'Anse Saint Jean and her younger sister have a complex relationship. While the two live together with Canada, Aerica annoys L'Anse Saint Jean, even if she doesn't show it. The two sometimes bicker over French and English. However, L'Anse Saint Jean is glad for Aerica's Immature innocennce; in a world full of big and scary nations who have fought many wars, it is nice to have someone who has little to no harm done. (Based on the bilateral and diplomatic ties of Canada and Canada..) Canada L'Anse Saint Jean adores Canada as a big brother. The two get along quite well and enjoy spending time together. When Canada first found L'Anse Saint Jean, he was scared that she was a new nation (Quebec) that was his French part separating the English. However, after she introduced herself in French, she quickly replied in an accented English, "If the French scares you, I know English as well." Then, Canada learned that she was really just a micronation. The two are siblings, close as they can get. They get along fine, since they share similar political views. However, L'Anse Saint Jean and Canada occasional dispute over Fjord-Du-Saguenay National Park. FranceCategory:Female CharactersCategory:MicronationCategory:North AmericaCategory:CanadaCategory:FranceCategory:Canadian MicronationCategory:CitiesCategory:QuebecoisCategory:HetaliaCategory:CharactersCategory:Fanmade charactersCategory:Original characterCategory:Artistic L'Anse Saint Jean and France are on real good terms. When they are together, France is a little more brotherly than flirty. The two get along quite well, even though France doesn't recognize L'Anse Saint Jean as a country. Audrey looks up to France, who finds her cute (like puppy cute) and friendly. However, she is embarrassed at how openly perverted he is. France is the only one who knows about L'Anse Saint Jean's pervertedness. Category:Buono Tomato Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Countries Category:Micronation Category:OC Category:North America Category:Canada Category:Canadian Micronation Category:France Category:Quebecois Category:Cities (Based on French influence in Quebec, and the fact that outdoor sex was on the website's front page.) Gay and Lesbian Kingdom of Coral Sea IslandsCategory:Female city Main article: Gay and Lesbian Kingdom of Coral Sea Islands Coral Sea Islands and Ansey actually get along quite well, even though they hide it. At first, their relationship wasn't so nice. However, the two became good friends once they knew each other better. Once, Ansey had a small crush on Coral Sea Islands, but she got over it, thinking it was silly because Coral was gay. The two are good friends, and enjoy playing video games together.